


Shatter Me

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: "under aged" sex (Gellert looks like someone who is in his 20s while Graves is in his 40s), Abuse, Daddy Kink, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, NSFW, Obscurus!Graves, Oneshot, Powerplay, Servant!Grindelwald, Young Gellert Grindelwald, new persona, new personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: When Gellert Grindelwald implants the Obscurus from Newt's suitcase inside of Percival Graves, his experiment backfires. The Obscurial overpowers Gellert and destroys his memories. Now Percival Graves owns a young looking man-of-business called Gabriel Grimmwood, who will do anything for his master.





	

It felt odd to return to work. Percival Graves had to explain to everybody that Grindelwald had been impersonating him and that he had managed to kill the other man. Of course parts of these words were a lie. Graves had not killed Grindelwald. 

After the other one had turned him into an Obscurial in an attempt to weaponise him, Percival had angrily seized the other one and punished him in the cruelest way possible. The Obscurus had destroyed Grindelwald’s memories and replaced them with something else. Percival had turned the older man into a youthfull figure and had given him a new name and deemed him his servant or rather slave. For he was not paying ‘Gabriel Grimmwood’ a thing.

Madam Picquery had been proud of him when she had learned he had killed Grindelwald. He was considered getting an Order of Merlin First Class for his actions. Graves was not really interested in that. He had done his job. He did not need to be rewarded for it.

In general Graves had noticed how he had changed. He had always concealed his emotions but now it felt like it had become worse. He was hardly feeling anything. Only grim anger, dullness and rapid rage where he felt the Obscurus tear at his host, trying to break through the flesh, burst out of him and race to the town, a free creature, flying on smoke. And Graves always needed a lot of controll to prevent that from happening.

He only ever let it happen when he was punishing some criminal. The worst of the worst now received a very special death sentence. Graves would lock them and himself in a chamber and unleash the Obscurus. It would roar and snarl and hiss, a tower of smoke, before it crashed down upon the criminals and crush them so hard on the chest, their bones broke. They died either of fright or of the immense power Graves put them under.

The acts always left him in a strain afterwards. It was like this today as well. Graves had sentenced another man to death and now was heading home. Once Percival entered into his home, he was greeted by Grindelwald in the corridors.

“Good evening, Sir.” As always Gellert approached him and slowly pulled the heavy cloak of Graves’ shoulders. He began to neatly fold it to hang it up on the hook. “Dinner is already on the table. I made you your favourite.”

“Thanks, Gabriel”, muttered Graves. Percival had no problem with the fact that he had stolen the identity from the dark wizard and gave him a new one. A humble one and an obedient one. It was a good and satisfying feeling. To have him under his controll, squirrling under his thumb when he wanted to.

The Director walked to the already set table. Gellert had made him some salmon, cooked in a tomato-basilicum-sauce with noodles and lots of pepper (really, without pepper this sauce tasted awfull). His servant rushed over and pushed his chair back. He had trained his little toy ‘Gabriel’ very properly. Not even a valet could do a better work.

Percival slowly began to eat. He did not turn his head, however he knew that Gellert stood near his chair, hands behind his back, ready to spring into action when needed. Depending on what mood he was in, he sometimes ordered Gellert to sit on the floor like a dog or massage his feeth while he ate. He found great joy in dressing the man up in a neat, little servant uniform with gloves and a tie.

But even as he ate, he could feel the Obscurus rampage inside him. Despite this kill it was not satisfied. His head slowly twitched. Something he did to sooth the dark creature inside of his mind. But this time it did not want to work. His skin ached.

“Sir?”, asked Gellert, noticing his master’s unease. He stepped closer and softly laid one of his delicate, long hands on his shoulder. “Are you alright, Mr. Graves?” The Director tensed and bared his teeth. There was only one other way to sooth the monster inside his head. It had a wicked irony to it that his servant was required for this.

“No”, Percival replied and stood up, “I am not alright. Place a warming spell on the supper, my dear, and then get into my living room.” He sauntered passed the youthfull figure. He sat down on the couch and waited. Gellert soon returned and clipped a bow before his master.

Graves exhaled slowly. His skin cracked open. Just a tad bit. Black smoke curled out of it. His eyes became dull. The Obscurus caressed Gellert with its shadowy tendrils. It knew the young boy could do shadow magic (though Graves made sure that Gellert never ever did it for who knew what it could trigger) and that interested it immensely.

The tendrils seized Gellert by his shoulders. He yelped as he was pushed closer, crashing against Graves. The Director wrapped his arms around the younger boy and greedily pressed his lips on the pretty mouth. Gellert already was used to this and knew what he was expected to do. He began to kiss him back.

Gellert tasted of blood, parchments, ink and ashes. The Obscurus growled in Graves’ mind, enjoying what it got. It had been attracted to its captor from the moment the dark wizard had experimented on it. And Graves could not blame it. Gellert was hot, damn hot. He had no fear in admitting that.

His tongue greedily parted Gellert’s lips and began to explore his mouth. He could hear the blonde wizard moan and greedily caressed and tugged at his hair. The kiss was heated and energetic. It was refreshing to see Grindelwald be such an obedient person. He of course kissed back harshly but only because Graves wanted him to.

Graves began to kiss along Gellert’s jawlines and licked over his throat for a short moment. “Go on”, he panted, “Show me what a good servant does for his master.” “Yes, Sir.” Gellert leaned forwards and began to kiss his neck and throat. He followed the jawline and even licked over Graves’ ears, nibbling at it, causing the older man to groan and throw his head back.

The Obscurus kept pouring out of him, having its way with Grindelwald, slicing through his skin and whenever this happened, the Director would roughly seize Grindelwald by his arms to lick and kiss his wounds, hearing the other one flinch and cry. The suffering of the other one turned him on so much! The suffering and the knowledge of who he was. Stolen identity. No revenge was sweeter!

Ten minutes later and his trousers had become awfully thight. He gave Gellert a push and watched him fall down. There was blood on Grindelwald’s lips and a gash on his forehead. “Don’t get up yet”, Graves commanded and undid his trouser. He pulled out his thick and already hard member. Pre-cum glittered on his head.

“Now be a good boy and please me”, he commanded, “Please the shadows, Gabriel.” Gellert moved over. He knelt down. “Of course, master.” Grindelwald carefully parted the Director’s knees. His head reached down and he softly licked over the head of Percival’s cock, cleaning the pre-cum of it.

His tongue was soft and warm like that of a little dog. Graves’ lips curled into a nasty and smug grin as he watched the other one do this dirty work. For a few moments Gellert merely licked over his member from several angles.

Finally he opened his mouth and enclosed it around the head of the cock and half of the shaft. Gellert inhaled deeply and began to bopp his head up and down. Graves groaned loudly and threw his head back. Gellert’s mouth was warm and the tongue twitched so nicely. It was absolutely _wonderfull_.

There was a low purring in his mind, resonating through his body. The Obscurus coiled inside him like a hot mess, fuelling itself into his member so it could experience the act fully, enjoy every last bit. While parts of Graves found this eerie, he could understand it as well: Grindelwald was doing a damn fine job once he had been put in his place! His little Gabriel was his secret, his special servant, his pet… He would not share him with anybody.

Finally his climax shot through him and his seed rushed into Gellert’s mouth. The boy yelped, tears in his eyes, but Graves did not care. He watched him swallow and when he pulled back, there was still the blood on his face. Graves gave a satisfied huff and dressed again.

He walked passed Gellert and ordered: “Now I shall have dinner.” “Yes, master Graves.” Gellert rose, still covered in blood and dirt and cum and limped after him. 

Stolen identity. 

Sometimes Percival was almost sorry. But only almost…


End file.
